icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Bentley
Canadian | birth_date = March 1,1920 | birth_place = Delisle, SK, CAN | career_start = 1940 | career_end = 1954 | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | image = Maxbentley.jpg | image_size = 200px | nickname = | halloffame = 1966 }} Maxwell Herbert Lloyd Bentley (March 1, 1920 – January 19, 1984) was a Canadian professional forward who played for the Chicago Black Hawks, Toronto Maple Leafs, and New York Rangers in the National Hockey League. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1966. Max won the 1946 Hart Memorial Trophy. In 1947, he was traded to the Maple Leafs along with Cy Thomas for Gus Bodnar, Bud Poile, Gaye Stewart (who were collectively known as the Flying Forts Line), Ernie Dickens, and Bob Goldham. The trade would pay off for the Leafs as they won a Stanley Cup in three of the next four seasons, but not for the Hawks, who hit rock bottom in the NHL eight seasons out of the next ten. His brother, Doug Bentley, played on the "Pony Line" with him, along with Bill Mosienko, while with Chicago. Max was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1966. In 1998, he was ranked number 48 on the List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News. Bentley died of heart disease on January 19, 1984. Awards and Achievements *Art Ross Trophy (1946, 1947) *First All-Star Team Centre (1946) *Hart Memorial Trophy (1946) *Lady Byng Memorial Trophy (1943) *Second All-Star Team Centre (1947) *Stanley Cup Champion (1948, 1949, 1951) Career Statistics Gallery Ponyline.jpg|The Pony Line of Max Bentley, Bill Mosienko and Doug Bentley. 10Feb1946-Mosienko_MBentley.jpg|Bill Mosienko and Max Bentley wear the "number" second jerseys against the Rangers, February 10, 1946. Video Highlights of the October 13, 1947 All-Star game which including a fight, Bill Mosienko's injury and goals by Max Bentley and the winner for the All-Stars by Doug Bentley. First National Hockey League Allstar Game (1947) Highlights of the February 28, 1948 game between the Toronto Maple Leafs and Chicago Black Hawks at Maple Leaf Gardens. Goals by Gus Bodnar on Turk Broda as well as Max Bentley and Joe Klukay on Emile Francis are shown in the Leafs 4-3 victory. Ice Hockey (1948) Highlights of Game 4 of the 1949 Stanley Cup Finals in which the Leafs win the Cup with a 3-1 victory. Goals by Ray Timgren and Max Bentley are shown. Toronto Ice Hockey Match, 1949 An incredible video featuring the 1951 off-season activities of 15 NHL players in the days when most worked during the summer. Brief, excellent game footage of each is shown. Players featured are Ted Lindsay, Johnny Peirson, Bill Mosienko, Bill Gadsby, Bill Juzda, Leo Reise, Jack Gelineau, Edgar Laprade, Doug and Max Bentley, Chuck Rayner, Gus Mortson, Pentti Lund, Glen Harmon, Elmer Lach. Canadian Cameo, Hockey Stars' Summer (1951) External Links * Category:Born in 1920 Category:Dead in 1984 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Kansas City Americans players Category:Lady Byng winners Category:National Hockey League scoring leaders (prior to 1947–48) Category:New York Rangers players Category:Providence Reds players Category:Saskatoon Quakers (WHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:NHL All-Stars